Twerk Twerk Twerk
by Fafsernir
Summary: Jack would have thought Ianto was a good dancer. From what he could see, he clearly wasn't.


_Okay I put the title for friends just for fun but then I kept it, just because...!_

 _Every comments are highly appreciated, please do let know what you think of this, and I hope you'll like :)_

 **Prompt idea "We're at a club and although your a really shitty dancer you're also really fucking adorable so I decide to say hi and you end up accidentally hitting me in the face and fucking hell i think you broke my nose."**

* * *

"So you see anything interesting?"

Tosh rolled her eyes and walked away, letting the two men speak together. She joined Ianto and Gwen on the dance-floor, and Jack followed her with his eyes. Soon enough, his eyes rested on Ianto and he couldn't look away. They would usually go to a simple pub to drink themselves out, or just drink together, but they rarely ever went to clubs. But Gwen had wanted to celebrate her marriage – which still was months away from now – and they had all come along. Owen was clearly in for a one night stand, still trying to find the right girl – or bloke – while the three others seemed to just be taking a good time off.

And Jack was looking at Ianto, yes. And only him, because, other than his lightly too tight denim and the three buttons of his shirt that he had opened (basically what Jack qualified as a very nice view), Ianto was dancing, and it was the first time Jack saw him like this. Dancing, doing something someone his age should do. It was weird because it didn't seem to be him. He seemed younger – not than his true age, but than what he looked like usually – and happier. He was having fun dancing with Gwen and Tosh, and it was a sight that could have made Jack deeply happy. Except that Ianto didn't seem to know how to dance, and it was the funniest thing Jack had ever seen because he was moving and nothing was in rhythm with the music, and even Tosh was making fun of him. And he _knew_ , he was perfectly aware that he couldn't dance, and that made Jack laugh alone.

"You bet I am," he finally answered Owen without looking at him. Owen sighed and looked at his co-workers.

"Oh fuck, I hadn't seen him," Owen laughed. "He's really bad!"

"Yeah, he is," Jack grinned back, still staring at Ianto.

He bit on his lip as he saw Ianto twerking and, oh, those jeans were definitely too tight.

"Just stop drooling and go see him. He can't be more ridiculous."

"Hey, I'm a great dancer!"

"Sure, sure. Well, then show us," Owen shrugged.

They looked at each other for a moment and Jack nodded, as if accepting his challenge. He winked at him and dramatically swirled around to join his employees on the dance-floor.

Ianto seemed to be in the middle of a very intense and important moment for him. As Jack was kind of only looking at his back – okay, he totally was eyeing his ass up – he didn't see his arms, and certainly not the fist that ended up on his face before he could even announce his presence.

He heard two bursts of laughing and cursed Tosh and Gwen for making of him. Ianto swore as he turned round and put his hand on Jack's, already on his nose because, ouch, that hurt. He pushed the young man away, not wanting him to notice he was fucking bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Jack! You okay?" Ianto almost yell in his ear so he could hear him.

"Yeah... just keep... dancing... Coming back in a while."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, yeah... Oh and Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"Your moves are so bad, and not just because you punched me!"

Ianto laughed and winked at him. "I know!" he exclaimed with a big smile and Jack rolled his eyes, as Ianto would normally do.

As he was about to turn his back on the three friends, Ianto pulled at his sleeve and kissed him on his left cheek. Jack just stared at him, not knowing what to do with this. He had never been for public displays, and the only time they had kissed outside was in the night, when nobody was around, certainly not in a crowded club.

He jogged back to Owen, helped by the move of the crowd.

"So much for joining him, ugh?" The doctor laughed as he arrived near him.

He pulled Jack's hand away and pressed a tissue to his nose.

"Go wash yourself, wait for your nose to heal itself, and go really dance with him. And he does know how to twerk," he admitted as Jack grunted, then nodded eagerly at the statement.


End file.
